Another Chance
by Mutinous Phantom
Summary: She has one chance to change the past. One chance to save a sister from death. One chance to save her sister's partner from his own hell. And once chance, for love? PaigeCole. COMPLETE!
1. One: The Cliched bad Boy's Mishap

I'm BACK!

Lol.

With a new story evolving around Prue and Paige, cause I like to write them, lol.

This is the sequel to my story Charmed: The Introduction, but you do not need to read it to read this one.

Lol, I love making up weird chapter names so please excuse me!

I hope you enjoy,

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THE CLICHED BAD BOY'S MISHAP**

Paige Matthews sighed as she struggled to complete all of her paperwork.

Even though the raven-haired young woman knew what she was getting into, she didn't realise it would be this hard to do. She had always felt herself to be a strong woman, not one who moaned over paperwork.

She flipped her plait over her shoulder, allowing the paper before her to become unblocked.

_Tried to make a potion to convert evil to good? What are these students thinking?_ She thought, leaving her office with the paper in her hand.

She walked briskly down the marble corridors, finding the right classroom almost immediately. Every Principal knew the layout of their school.

She knocked on the door before stepping in, hoping to avoid disturbance.

The handsome young teacher who taught this lesson looked up at Paige with admiration in his eyes. The students who were taking notes, looked up at the intrusion, glad to escape from taking notes for a couple of minutes.

"Who in here is Robert Taylor?" She asked, as all eyes turned to look at a scruffy-looking, attractive 16-year-old.

He raised his hand in a cocky manner that Paige had begun to detest among teenagers.

"Can I have a word?" She asked, trying to keep the frustration out of her voice.

She opened the door for him to exit with her. She stopped him the hallway and turned to face him directly.

"Why on earth were you inventing potions? You know how risky that can be, I'm afraid you are going to have a detention for this."

She was almost amused at the horror on his face, but then realised this was a good thing, for he might not misbehave in the future, well, the near future anyway.

"But Miss Matthews, it works, at least I think so, I just need to test it, look I have some here." He answered quickly, whilst withdrawing a potion vile filled with a carmine fluid.

Paige stood there gaping at the student, but was at least a little impressed with his determination.

"Hey Paige!" A voice said, before she had time to reply.

Her sisters, Phoebe and Piper were walking down the hallway to see her; both dressed in their usual fashionable attire.

"Hey you guys, this is kind of a bad time." Paige said, motioning towards the student beside her.

"Oh we will come back later, sorry to interrupt, Ma'am." Piper said, knowing that Paige used to get incensed with that saying.

"No, its okay, just..."

Paige didn't finish her sentence, for Robert threw his vial at Piper and Phoebe's feet, before even they could react.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Yelled Paige. Allowing her temper to control her actions for a few moments.

"Proving that bad can be good." Robert answered, looking satisfied.

"They are good witches you idiot! God knows what it does to good witches." Paige moaned at the boy, who looked immediately stricken at this development.

"Uh Oh," he said, as the smoke that had been produced when the vial shattered dispersed, allowing a clear view of Piper and Phoebe.

"Are you guys okay?" Paige asked hoping that her sisters didn't have any side effects.

"Never better." Phoebe said, as she launched a fireball at Paige.

"Crap." The tired Principal said as she dived out of the way.

…………………………

There we go, I hope you liked it, just a little introduction to the story here.

Dan.


	2. Two: The Elusive Grasp of History

Hello again, wow, a really quick update here, hope you guys like.

Does anyone else hate the new login display thing; it's doing my head in!

Also, please note that the previous chapter was once a part of my old story, but it just made more sense to write a new one!

Thanks to my beta, **Lauren**

Onwards and Upwards.

**A.N**. Lines in _italics_ represent thoughts.

**CHAPTER TWO**

**THE ELUSIVE GRASP OF HISTORY**

Paige stared at her two sisters, fear enclosing her heart.

_I've got to get out of here!_ She thought, looking for an escape route that was safe for her and Robert.

It took her a full two seconds to realise that she could orb both of them out.

Paige grabbed Robert's arm and concentrated for a few seconds before orbing them out to the Manor.

Paige let out a sigh of relief as she had managed to orb them back.

"Leo!" Paige yelled, only having to wait a few seconds as the Whitelighter materialised.

"Orb Chris and Wyatt somewhere safe, and take him with you too!" Paige said, hurrying, for she had to get back to the school and do something with her sisters. She quickly shoved the troublesome boy in Leo's direction, before turning to the Book of Shadows, quickly thumbing through its old pages.

Leo nodded and left the room, leaving Paige to fend for herself.

"Come on." She whispered to herself, hoping that Piper and Phoebe would take a while in getting here, after all, they couldn't orb. There good selves can't orb, she reminded herself, hoping that they hadn't developed any new powers aside from throwing fireballs.

"Maybe I could just go back in time to when this all began and reverse it!" Paige said gleefully, mentally smacking herself to not realise such an obvious solution sooner.

"Well, you could, but we kind of like the way we are now." A voice said from behind her, knocking her away from the pedestal upon which the book stood.

Piper. Her older sister was standing there, smirking, her dark hair shining its long length down her back, with Phoebe standing next to her, sporting dark curls.

"Dear sisters, you do seem to forget that I always have a back up plan." Paige said, smirking also, but secretly knowing it was stupid to try and out bitch them. She had seen Piper's nasty side far to many times for her liking.

"Things got messed up, things went bad, take me back now, to where this all…err went bad?" Paige said, making up a spell as she went along, cursing herself for her rubbish rhyming techniques.

To her complete surprise it actually work, she felt the magic pulsing around her, as a vortex opened, large enough for her to fit through.

"It's been fun girls, but I've got to dash, we should catch up some time." Paige quipped as she stood into the cerulean vortex, trying not to focus on the swirling blues; moving colours always gave her headaches.

Jumping in and ignoring Piper's growl, Paige felt the air suck out from underneath her, plummeting her downwards.

Her hair whipped around her face, falling from its loose plait. She shut her eyes to avoid seeing how fast she was moving. Overall, it was a nauseating trip.

Eventually, though not a moment too soon for Paige, she fell head first onto a street.

Groaning slightly, Paige lifted her bruised head, noticing that two women and a doctor, two very familiar looking women, were staring at her.

"Piper, Prue?" Paige asked, gaping at her two eldest sisters.

The two of them seemed surprised, the doctor was still babbling away about some ex-wife of his, and kept on looking up at a building close by.

Standing up and brushing herself off, Paige looked up at the Manor across the street.

"And who are you?" Prue asked in a no nonsense tone, staring straight at Paige, judging her scruffy appearance.

"I'm Paige, your half sister."

The silence that followed was deafening. Piper looked at her sceptically while Prue shot her a calculating look with her icy blue eyes.

"Not something you hear everyday huh?" Paige said, smiling slightly, kneading her forehead with her hands.

She was guessing they didn't see her magical dive and that they, like most people, stopped to see a woman lying in the middle of the pavement.

Not that Paige was unused to get the attention, but it felt somewhat unnerving, almost like the time she had first met Piper, well, the Piper in her time.

"I wish Phoebe was here." Paige muttered, long ago given up on her two siblings talking.

At least Phoebe was nice, she thought, smiling to herself.

"Well you, let's go back to the manor and discuss this, I am afraid we have Shax after us right now so this isn't the best time for introductions." Prue said, turning on her heel and grabbing the flustering doctor by the shoulder.

Piper gave her another cold stare before following her sister, leaving Paige to follow on behind, the fifth wheel, as usual, she thought bitterly.

The house was exactly as she remembered it, though the clock looked less broken then usual, she noticed, smirking.

Shax was a problem. _Should I try and intervene?_ She questioned herself. Messing with destiny always had nasty side effects, but the spell she had cast had been vague, maybe this was the wrong she had to undo.

"You won't be able to kill Shax without the power of three." Paige commented, noting that Piper and Prue were looking at her now.

"Yeah, but the book doesn't say anything about it. And how would you know? How do we know you aren't some demon after us?" Prue questioned, fiddling with the hem on her black top.

"Well, let me say the spell with you two and then when he is vanquished, you will be able to trust me." _With no deaths and betrayal this time,_ she mentally added.

Prue gave her another calculating look, a gesture Paige was beginning to hate, before nodding slightly.

"I will explain after we kill him, okay?" Paige said, glancing at Piper this time, who as yet, hadn't said anything.

"I don't trust her." Piper said, glancing over at the doctor who was talking to himself in the dining room, nursing a glass of water in his hand.

"Well, we haven't got much choice." Prue said, glancing at her sister sympathetically.

A gust a wind blew the doors open so violently that they hit the walls. Leaves came bustling in, bringing in with it a swirling vortex, of what she presumed Shax travelled with.

Unimpressed by the display, Paige huddled closer to her sisters, reading from the piece of paper they had in front of them.

"Evil wind that blows, that which forms below, no longer may you dwell, death takes you with this spell!"

The blue skinned demon shrieked in pain as he burst into a large fireball.

"Well that seemed final." Paige commented, glancing at her sisters as the doctor behind them mouthed wordlessly at the site he just witnessed.

"Now you understand why you have to keep our secret." Prue said, glancing back at the quivering man with a smile.

"And that Mom shouldn't have kept hers." Piper added, looking at Paige with newfound respect.

Smiling at both of her sisters, Paige jumped down on the sofa, intending to sleep off the killer migraine that her time travelling had brought on.

"No, you get up. We have a lot to talk about." Prue said disturbing her much needed rest.

"Some things never change, the fact that you can't get one moment of peace in this house is disturbing." Paige grumbled, sitting up, wiping dust from her white tank top.

"Where exactly are you from anyway?" Prue said in a voice that was softer than usual,

"The future." Paige whispered, glancing up at Phoebe who had just entered the room, hand in hand with Cole, the future source.

_Maybe I am here to change more than one thing_, she thought, smiling a little at Phoebe who was looking at her with unfazed interest.

"Phoebe, meet your half-sister Paige." Prue said amiably, smiling slightly.

The look on Phoebe's face was comical, and somewhat apprehensive. Cole just gave her a casual once over, obviously looking for any weapons or to see if she was a threat.

"Mom has a lot to explain." Phoebe choked out, looking at the nods of assent from everyone.

"Let's head upstairs and call her arse down here then." Piper said, moving away from her and smiling at Leo who had just orbed in.

What a mad house, Paige thought for herself, oblivious to the various leave and twigs stuck in her hair.

"You might want to use the bathroom." Phoebe said pointedly, flipping her still blonde hair over her shoulder.

Smiling, Paige detoured to the peach bathroom, cursing inwardly at her sight in the mirror.

With the wildlife stuck in her messed up hair and mud streaks all over her face and clothes, Paige noted that her sisters were right to be suspicious, she looked like she had been dragged head first through a swimming pool before being tossed into a bush for fun.

Sighing, Paige picked up a hairbrush and worked her hair back to its long, sleek state and quickly washed her face, not bothering to redo her make up. Brushing down her short black miniskirt and top as effectively as possible, Paige left the bathroom looking much more presentable.

"Time to talk with mother dearest then." Paige mumbled to herself, taking the familiar carpeted stairs to the attic she knew so well.

_Odd, I would have my first time in here in about a week; it's funny how time messes with things._

_Like your head,_ she thought, smirking at herself.

_Might as well get the drama over with_, she thought, opening the door into the old room.

…………………

Kind of short I know, but I wanted to post something.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review.

Hopefully I should get the next chapter out within the next week, but I am doing my exams so I will not make any promises.

I have updated all of my stories today; I really do believe I am coming down with a case of the scandalous inspiration-itus. Do not catch it; the only known cure is to review this story!

'Til Next time,

Dan.


	3. Three: Mother Dearest

Hi everyone, sorry about the delay.

Thanks for the reviews:

charmed1s-halliwells- Thank you, I am glad you liked it. My other story was when Prue came back as a whitelighter, but I don't think I will write anymore Paige/Prue fanfics after this one, I will not leave anything for anyone else! Thanks for the review.

**mel11**- Thank you, I hope you like this chapter two.

**charmedtomeetyou**- Lol, sorry about that. Hope you like :)

**britt**- Thank you, lol, I'm glad you think so.

**The Swedish Mystery**- Thank you, I'm glad I am staying true to the characters.

**PrUe AnD AnDy!-** Cool, thanks for the review.

Thanks to my beta, **Lauren**.

Enjoy…….

**CHAPTER THREE**

**MOTHER DEAREST**

Paige walked into the familiar room, noticing the curious looks she received from Cole and Leo, who had still yet to speak to her.

"Come on, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we know the truth." Piper said, throwing Paige a glance of distaste, obviously not believing her identity.

Paige was getting nervous under the constant stare from everyone in the room.

"Haven't you guys ever heard of innocent until proven guilty?" She asked in her own defence, causing Phoebe to smile a little.

"Found it." The raven-haired Prue stated, who had been flicking through the Book of Shadows.

Prue quickly lighted a circle of white candles on the floor, everyone watching her intently.

"Shouldn't we tie her up or something?" Piper asked, throwing her long ponytail over her shoulder, before receiving a glare from Prue and Phoebe.

"Oh it was only a suggestion." She said in a huff, before looking at a yellowed page in the ancient tome.

"Hear these words, hear my cry. Spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide."

Paige felt a flutter in her heart at the now familiar white orbs, but know matter how many times this occurred, she couldn't fight the nervousness at being with her mother again, the mother who had given her up. It helped now she understood why she was left to her foster parents and no longer felt a sense of betrayal at the parents, she thought, didn't want her. Never the less, there was always an awkwardness between them, one that probably would never go away.

"Girls? What is wrong?" A familiar voice asked.

Grams, not exactly the person they had wanted, but a help none the less, she thought to herself, carefully staring at the back of the figure, who was facing her three sisters standing by the lectern.

"Grams, why does this girl think she is our sister?" Piper asked angrily, waving a hand at Paige, causing her grandmother to turn around and stare at her.

Feeling uncomfortable under her gaze, and wishing she wasn't wearing a miniskirt, Paige cleared her throat and looked at the shadowy apparition.

"What's your name dear?" The older woman said kindly, giving her a calculating look similar to Prue's.

"Paige, Paige Matthews." She said slowly, hoping her own nervousness wasn't obvious to everyone in the room.

"And why, Paige, do you claim to be their sisters?" Grams added, a nasty undertone in her voice.

"Would it help if I said my father was also my Mother's Whitelighter and I was given to Sister Agnes to find a foster home at the Catholic Church?" Paige said, noticing the astonished expression on her grandmothers' kind face.

"Patty!" Grams yelled, looking up towards the heavens.

Almost immediately Patty appeared, wearing a simple dress, looking beautiful even though she was semi transparent.

Grams and Patty exchanged a few muttered words, ignoring Piper's protests and Leo's attempts to calm his wife down.

Patty, once finished talking, stepped out of the circle, becoming temporary flesh and blood to hug her youngest daughter, causing everyone in the room to look at them.

"Girls!" Patty exclaimed, receiving immediately silence from everyone in the room.

"This girl is telling the truth, she is your half sister. Sister witch." She added thoughtfully, ignoring the shocked expressions on everyone faces. Even Cole looked surprised.

"You remember my Whitelighter Sam?" She asked rhetorically. "You knew we had an affair, I got pregnant." She said.

"Before you and Leo, Piper, having a relationship with a Whitelighter was unthinkable, let alone be pregnant with their child. So, we did what we had to do, we gave her up."

Paige smiled sadly at the ashamed and forgiving looks from her sisters.

"But now, you are reunited, as sisters. But, this was not supposed to happen. Prue, you were meant to die from Shax's attacks." Grams added, allowing a moment for this information to sink in.

"Obviously, it was destiny that this was to be changed, through your sister travelling back in time and to change the events. She will not be sent back until whatever she has to do is done. Then maybe there will be a brighter future for us all." Patty added, giving a pointed look at Cole, who was pacing behind Paige.

Phoebe, Paige noted, was a little confused by her mother's look, but didn't ask questions.

"We have to go now, goodbye my darlings." Patty said, with Grams saying a similar farewell.

"Well, I guess I am sorry I didn't believe you." Phoebe said, walking over to Paige and encircling her in a sisterly hug, one that she returned.

"It's okay, I expected you to be suspicious." Paige said, fiddling with the hem of her miniskirt idly.

"Wow, another little sister." Prue said, walking over to her smiling. "Welcome home." She said simply, giving Paige another hug, one that lasted a lot longer than Phoebe's hug.

"I don't know what's up with you!" Piper yelled, storming over to the small group. "It's obvious she has cast as under a spell or something!" She added, before storming out of the attic.

Leo sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Nice to meet you Paige." He said with a small smile, before leaving to find his wife.

"Don't worry, she will come around, she is just upset that Mum didn't tell us." Phoebe said, giving Paige a small smile, before dragging Cole over.

"This is my boyfriend Cole." She said, with a dopey smile plastered on her face.

Cole gave her a small smile, extending his hand for her to shake.

Paige tried to convince herself that Cole wasn't the Source, that he was not evil, but memories of the past, well, future were not boding well for her comfort.

Recoiling slightly, she drew back from his hand, nodding a little, and doing her best to ignore the confused glances Prue and Phoebe sent to each other.

Cole himself just shrugged and left the room.

"That was rude." Phoebe said bluntly once her boyfriend had disappeared down the stairs.

"I am sorry, but what he has done, or will do, might do, whatever, was awful and I don't trust him at all. Is he still a demon?" Paige said, noting the surprised look on Phoebe's face and the thoughtful look on Prue's.

Phoebe nodded, before leaving the room, shaking her head to herself.

"What does he do?" Prue said, wiping her hands on her jeans for no apparent reason. Maybe it's a nervous habit? She thought to herself, smiling slightly.

"Oh, he becomes the Source Of all Evil, marries Phoebe, gets her pregnant with the devil's spawn before we vanquish him. Oh and then he comes back form the dead as invincible and I have to go into an alternate universe to kill him. Oh, wait, add suicide attempts and him breaking up with Phoebe somewhere in their and that's pretty much it." Paige said in a light tone, not wanting to cause mistrust to start within the family.

"I see." Prue said quietly, absorbing the information she had received.

"And how do we stop this from happening?" Prue said, motioning for her to sit on the couch she had just sat on.

"Well, I suppose we would need to kill the Seer. Then the Source, but definitely the Seer first, she was the one who manipulated Cole." Paige said thoughtfully.

"How do we do that?" Prue said to her, looking at her with her cobalt eyes.

"She's an upper level demon, so a potion of her own flesh, much like the one to kill Belthazor." Paige said, causing Prue to smile a little.

"That we can do!" She exclaimed with determination.

"But first, we need food and if I know Piper, she is probably making enough to feed an army, she cooks for comfort." Prue said, dragging Paige out of the attic.

"I already knew that, I just hope she makes a coffee cake." Paige said, bouncing down the stairs behind Prue.

"Hey that's my favourite too!" Prue said, causing them both to laugh at their newfound connection.

_Maybe I am more like her than I originally thought_, Paige mused, grinning to herself.

They passed Phoebe on the stairs down to the parlour and she gave Paige an unreadable look, before looking over at Cole who was watching the television in the comfy living room.

"Come to my bedroom later, we need to talk." Her older sister said in an undertone so Prue couldn't' hear, ignoring the look Prue was giving her.

"I would not go near Piper, she is ranting about hidden relatives and ignorant mothers." Phoebe said in a slightly louder voice, before giving Paige another look and bounding up the stairs.

"Don't worry." Paige said, ignoring Prue's stare.

"Did Piper act like this the last she found out she had a sister?" She asked, as the two settled in the solarium, settling onto two white, wicker chairs.

"Worse, as you were dead and well, she couldn't' cope well and turned into some demon I forget the name of to escape the pain." Paige said, softening slightly under Prue's look.

"I always thought that demon's would never be able to hurt me, that good always wins, I guess that's not so true."

Paige stood up and walked over to her older sister, giving her a hug.

"No, good will win, always. But you can not think you are indestructible Prue, you have to take care of yourself because no one is all powerful." Paige said, hoping that her older sister would be more careful from now on.

"Come on, let's go make sure Piper is not blowing anything up, she hasn't got control of that new power yet." Prue said, laughing slightly.

"Let's just hope she doesn't get angry at me!" Paige said, half joking, half contemplating whether Piper's new power would work on fellow witches.

……………

I hope you enjoyed that, a lot of Prue/Paige interaction. I think most of you can guess the plot by now, but I may add some plot twists to throw you off track, lol.

This is quite a long chapter, let me know if you want them any longer or shorter, I usually aim for 5 pages in word, most of the time now its closer to 10, but anyway, let me know.

Please review!

Dan.


	4. Four: Of Delusions and Grandeur

Hello again, thank you for the reviews!

Sorry for the delay in-between chapters!

**shatara**- Lol, I think they should have Prue come back for an episode, but until they do I guess we will just have to put p with fanfiction! Thanks for the review.

**VenusAdonis**- Cool, thanks for the review.

**PrUe AnD AnDy**!- Lol, will do. And I just want to say thank you to you actually, I remember you reviewed for my other Charmed story too, its nice to hear from you again! Thanks for the review.

**charmed1s-halliwells**- Lol, I'm glad you like it, it may not be the most original story but hey, I enjoy writing it. Thanks for the review.

**The Swedish Mystery**- Cool, I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**Paige Halliwell**- Cool, thanks! I'm glad you liked it, thanks for the betaring. (is that even a word, lol) ;D

**CharmedAngelicAngel**- Lol, here you go! Thanks for the review.

**AthleticCharmedOne**- I'm glad to hear that. Thanks for the review.

And onto the next chapter.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**OF DELUSIONS AND GRANDEUR**

"So you are saying that we have to vanquish this Seer demon?" Phoebe asked, hugging her legs to her chest.

Paige and Phoebe were both sitting on Phoebe's bed, with Paige telling the details of Cole's no so nice future and how they were planning to stop it from happening.

"Yes, and then we can concentrate on the Source, we can not strip Cole of his powers this time, as an extra precaution. Last time he was fully human and as you know, that didn't work out, so maybe if we did things differently…" Paige trailed off, looking into Phoebe's large hazel eyes with a sympathetic look.

She had carefully avoided mentioning Phoebe's and Cole's disastrous marriage, the baby that was stolen and her hatred for Cole when he came back invincible.

The brunette knew she would have tell her sister these things eventually, but her days as a social worker told her that you should take things one step at a time.

"We're going to have to keep you in the house, we cannot have you running into your past self, who Prue is now looking for by the way." Phoebe commented, causing her heart to soar.

She wondered of all the possibilities she would have if taught by all three of her sisters, developing a strong bond with each of them. At least she would have met Prue this time.

"Right, as I told Prue, the Seer is an upper level demon so she needs to be vanquished with a potion of her own flesh." Paige reminded, fiddling with the end of her long plait.

"Piper's working on the potion, minus the flesh of course, which I will get myself, hopefully, as there are technically two of me, I should go unnoticed and be a surprise when I confront the seer." Paige continued, hopping off from the bed and walking towards the door.

"Paige, be careful." Phoebe whispered, moving into the bathroom to get changed into her night clothes.

……………

Scowling slightly, Paige pushed her body as close to the wall as possible, causing the dirty carmine rock to cover her clothes in dust.

"Together, we will create a new evil order, one that will last for a thousand years, all I need to do is get that little witch out of the way."

Paige peered around a doorway in the rock, noticing the Seer in the middle of the room, the misty faraway look present in her eyes.

It was of no doubt to her, that the Seer was foreseeing hers and Cole's short-lived reign on the Underworld.

"Talk about delusions of grandeur." She muttered, smirking slightly.

Gathering her resolve, Paige walked calmly into the opening, taking in the bowl in the middle of the room, steam pouring over the sides.

The surprised look on the Seer's face was enough to know she had the upper hand in the fight. She had not sensed the Charmed one, and had not being prepared for being disturbed, as she was already weakened form using her foreseeing ability.

"Hi there, I'm just going to borrow some of your skin, I trust you have no complaints?"

The Seer walked over to her, her crimson gown flowing slightly with the movement. Her stony face as calm as usual.

"And who are you?" She asked calmly, ignoring Paige's earlier question.

"An enemy." The brunette stated, running towards the other woman.

The demon attempted to move out of the way, but her elegance and grace had been drained, and was hit directly in the stomach by Paige's shoulder, sending her to the floor with a cry.

Grabbing the knife in her belt and slicing a layer of bronze skin from the other's woman's cheek.

Ignoring the her moan of pain, Paige stood up, holding the skin distastefully between two fingers and prepared to orb out of the dingy cavern.

"Oh yes, a present for you, compliment of the Charmed Ones." Paige said, feigning a forgetful tone in her voice, before slamming her fist into the Seer's face, rendering the demon unconscious.

_Thank you Phoebe for the self defence lessons_, Paige thought, smirking as she orbed out of the gloom that spread like a parasite in the underworld.

The familiar rush consumed her, sparkles flashed across her eyes as she used her method of travelling, her face bearing a smile as she reappeared in the familiarity of the kitchen.

"You got it?" Piper asked as soon as she become whole.

Paige held up on the flesh, sharing a grimace with Prue who was also in the room.

"Right, add it to this potion." Prue instructed, motioning towards a pot on the stove.

Before doing so, Paige cut the flesh in half with a knife she found among the ingredients placed on the kitchen's island work surface.

"Just in case this doesn't work." Paige mentioned, noticing the confused expressions on her sister's faces, before flinging the rest of the flesh into the potion, that immediately went up in flames, before turning a deep purple in colour.

"Right, Paige, we are just waiting for Phoebe to finish the power of four spell before you can orb us back down there. I trust the Seer will be there when we get back?" Prue assessed, running a hand through her dark hair.

"The power of four?" Piper said, interrupting. Paige glanced over at her older sister, feeling the tension rise into the room.

Piper had avoided Paige all day, obviously coming to terms with her Mother's lie and the fact she had another sister.

"Has a nice ring to it." She finished, giving Paige a small smile, that she knew meant a lot more than on face value.

The raven haired witch grinned at her in thanks, before turning to Prue.

"Unless she can sleep walk, she will be there." Paige said, smirking but not elaboration any further, she didn't feel the need to.

After fifteen long minutes, Phoebe emerged, her blonde hair tied into pigtails and wearing jeans and an orange tank top, mirroring her exuberant personality.

"Let's do this."

They all grabbed hands, saying a brief goodbye to Leo and Cole who were waiting in the living room.

Once again, Paige found herself in the lair of the Seer, smiling at the demon's crumpled body still on the floor. The never usually had such luck, and she was going to make full use of it before it run out.

"What did you do to her?" Phoebe commented, glancing down at the body in front of her.

"She's still alive, don't worry." Piper stated, noticing the shallow breathing from the demon's frame.

"Not for long, Paige through the potion." Prue said, motioning for them to huddle around the piece of paper she held in her hands.

Flinging the purple liquid at the Seer, Paige rushed over to her sisters, muttering the incantation with them.

The Seer's body burst into flames, before withering away, leaving a pile of dust in its wake.

"Not too shabby." Piper commented happily, fiddling with the end of her long braid.

"Yes, well done." A feminine voice said from behind them, causing them all to turn towards the entrance of the cave.

"Who the hell are you?" Paige asked, noticing the skimpy outfit the black haired woman was wearing.

"The Oracle."

…………………

Hmm, I'm going to end this here. I'm sorry I couldn't make it longer, but I just wanted to update before next year, lol.

Please review, your comments are always appreciated.

Thanks for reading,

Dan.


	5. Five: Plans, Servants and Presumptions

Hello everyone, sorry for such a long delay, but I am here with the next chapter!

Thanks for the reviews:

**AthleticCharmedOne**- Lol, thanks.

**P3-CharmedForever**- I will read it, I promise, I'm glad you like this story. Thanks for the review.

**emelie172**- Thank you, I am glad you like it.

**The Swedish Mystery**- Yeah, she was a good villain, but she had to go, lol. Thanks for the review.

**My Divinest**- Lol, my grammar is a lot better than some, and anyways, this is only a hobby in my spare time, I don't think anyone really expects perfect grammar.

Anyways, on with the story.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**PLANS, SERVANTS AND PRESUMPTIONS**

"Excuse me, but what do you mean, the Oracle?" Prue questioned the young woman who stood in front of them.

The walls of the room gave her voice an echoic quality, giving them all a sense of power and leadership. _She's the big sister, of course she acts leader_, Paige mused, a small smile playing across her lips.

"I am the Source's most trusted advisor, and I must say that he is rather displeased to hear of the Seer's death." The dark haired woman said, sauntering over to them slowly.

"But you're not sorry?" Phoebe asked, noticing the dreamy smile on the demon's face.

The Oracle chuckled, but making the sound dark and evil instead of a sound of happiness.

"One less person to compete with." She said to them, standing in the middle of the clearing, a more sinister smile entering her face.

Paige noticed the strange woman staring directly at her with a penetrating gaze that made her feel uncomfortable, as if she was being read down to her soul.

She realised too late that this was probably the case and quickly broke the eye contact.

"Well, well, Paige, another Charmed one, the Source will be delighted to meet you." The Oracle said, walking away from them, presumably to report her findings to her master.

_Okay, I need to work on my mind defences_, Paige thought, annoyed that she was read so easily.

"Piper freeze her." Prue murmured out of the corner of her mouth, to avoid the demon from hearing them.

Piper waved her hands in front of her, in the slightly amusing gesture that caused time to stop temporarily. Only this time she blew out some of the rock behind the Oracle, causing the raven haired demon to be knocked to the ground by a boulder, rendered unconscious.

"Piper, you need to get a grip on that new power." Phoebe yelled, running over to the Oracle, the other three in tow.

"Let's orb her out of here so we can talk to her again later." Paige suggested, placing a hand on the demon, looking expectantly at her sisters.

A few minutes past with them just staring at her.

"Well come on then, grab hold of me, we need to get out of here before demons swarm the place." Paige said eventually, creasing her forehead slightly.

Hesitantly her sisters complied, trying to disguise uncomfortable looks.

"Are you sure you are good at this?" Prue asked nervously, glancing at Paige.

Without answering, Paige orbed them all back to the manor, landing in the attic where the sisters immediately set to work.

…………………

A couple of hours later, with the Oracle bound and blindfolded into a chair, and the sisters refreshed, they four women sat in the attic discussing their options.

"Well, we need to find me in the present time and protect her, as we don't want the Source to get to me first." Paige stated, fiddling with the end of her long plait, a nervous habit she had picked up from Prue in her short time here.

Prue was laying out shield stones around the bounded Oracle, who was still passed out, nodding in agreement.

"Okay, Piper, that can be our job, Paige obviously can't see herself and Phoebe needs to work on the vanquishing spell for the Source." Prue proclaimed.

Phoebe nodded, her silky dyed blonde hair bouncing across her shoulders as she did so.

Paige still found it hard to believe that her past self was still living a life without her powers and sisters, she had come so much further in these past few years that she didn't realise how much better off she was.

"Watch out for Shane, my boyfriend at this time, he was possessed by the Source, who was trying to turn my evil in the window of opportunity thingy." Paige commented, remembering how naive she had been.

Prue nodded, looking slightly daunted at the task ahead of her. Grabbing Piper's arm, Paige's two eldest sisters left the attic, leaving Phoebe and Paige alone.

"You finish work on the spell, I've never been good at those, I will talk to our friend over there when she comes to." Paige said, pointing to the tied Oracle.

Phoebe nodded in reply and ran down to her bedroom with a notepad and pen, claiming she needed to work in absolute silence.

_What is bothering her?_ Paige wondered as she watched Phoebe hop down the stairs. She eerily noticed that her sister was wearing the exact same clothes she did on the day she met.

"It's the fact you claim her boyfriend is going to become the ultimate evil on the planet, most people would have a problem with that." A voice said from behind her, causing her to turn and see the Oracle's piercing ice blue eyes staring at her.

"Will you stop with the mind reading thing?" Paige asked calmly, deciding to ignore the truth behind the demon's words.

The Oracle gave her a glare before testing her bonds, an pushing a two towards the edge of the magical barrier, only to wince back in pain as the stones did their job.

"So talk, tell me all you know about the source." Paige said, dragging a chair into the centre of the room and waiting for the demon to talk.

"Forget it, I would be killed for such a betrayal, and as I am going to be killed by you anyway I would rather be dead and maintain my legacy as a help to evil, not a hindrance."

Paige was unmoved by the speech, but she felt as if she should show a reaction anyway, to try and probe information of that demon unknowingly, but with her ability to read minds it would be a daunting task.

"Well then, I will just have to make a vanquishing potion to speed the process along." Paige said, curling a strand of hair around her finger.

"You won't win!" The Oracle suddenly yelled, causing Paige to snap her head up in surprise. "The Source will get to yourself first, and your sisters. He will…"

The Oracle's words were cut off as she burst into flames, a cry of agony piercing the air.

"Phoebe, we may have a problem." She yelled down the stairs, her brown eyes focused on the pile of dust on the floor.

_Looks like someone wanted to keep her quiet_, she thought, and she didn't need her own mind reader to guess who did it.

………………

Sorry for the shortness and the time it took for me to get this chapter up.

Please review!

Dan.


	6. Six: Descending to the Black Despair

Hey guys (and girls) I'm back again.

Thanks for the reviews:

**AthleticCharmedOne**- Lol, I am taking a wild guess at another chapter?

**Emelie172**- Yeah I always liked Prue too, thanks for the review.

**Fire Gazer**- Thanks

**charmed1s-halliwells**- I always do that with stories I read too, that said I don't read any Charmed ones, I don't really know why not. Thanks for the review.

**Paige Hailliwell-Matthews**- Thank you!

**PrUe AnD AnDy!**- Lol, I hope you like this chapter.

**Gryffindor160**- Oops, sorry, to be honest this is quite good for me. Thanks for the review.

**Future Cop**- Thank you, I am glad you liked it.

And the next chapter…………

**CHAPTER SIX**

DESCENDING TO THE BLACK DESPAIR

"So she just went up in flames?" Phoebe asked her incredulously as she meticulously scanned the pile of dust that was once a demon.

Paige nodded solemnly, slightly annoyed by the fact that Phoebe wouldn't take her word for it.

"Are you absolutely sure you didn't kill her?" Phoebe asked, looking at her with an odd glint in her eye.

Paige let out a small sigh of exasperation as she slumped down onto a divan that was conveniently placed behind her.

"Any why would I kill our one way of getting to know the Source?" Paige asked, fighting to keep the anger and frustration out of her voice.

It had been half an hour since the Oracle had mysteriously combusted, and they still had no idea how or why it occurred.

"Well, I think it is a possibility that you could be working for the Source and making sure that we don't kill him at all." Phoebe said seriously, eyeing Paige warily.

The brunette felt her mouth drop open for a moment, and as the absurdity of the situation caught up with her, she realised she had started to laugh.

Hysterically.

"That … is the … stupidest thing … I've ever … heard!" Paige manage to squeak out during bouts of laughing, unable to breathe properly.

Phoebe looked at her as if she was insane, only fuelling Paige's laughter, which eventually subsided as she realised laughing was helping no one.

"I'm guessing I was wrong then." Phoebe noted wryly, leaving the attic, mumbling something about copying out the vanquishing spell for them.

Paige was only slightly nervous about their plan to vanquish the Source, she had done it before, a few times, but this time she realised that she was all alone in her experience.

_But at least we have Prue with us this time_, she mused, deciding to clean up the mess the demon had left behind.

Sighing again, Paige bent over and picked up the stones from the floor, relishing in the fact she held so much power in her hands. She decided to leave the pile of ash for Prue and Piper to inspect, thought she doubted it would reveal much else apart from the rather brutal nature of the Oracle's death.

Placing the stones in the box they were kept in, Paige decided to flip through the Book of Shadows in preparation for the fight ahead of them. Their vanquish of the Source had been long planned last time, but their plan this time was to distract, trap and conquer. _At least we have Prue_, Paige thought again, watching her sisters walk into the attic.

"Right, Phoebe has the spell, we have the stones and Leo has taken our Paige up to the Elder's, after much persuasion I might add." Prue said, faltering in her speech when she noticed the absence of the Oracle and the new pile of remains on the floor.

"She blew up, I think someone was trying to stop her from saying something." Paige added quickly, wanting to get her say in the events before Phoebe put forth her suspicions over their new sister.

Ice blue eyes met chocolate ones for a few moments before Prue nodded her head, accepting Paige's view of the event. Piper look confused, and Phoebe still sceptical but nothing else was said on the matter.

"Right, let's get ready then." Piper said eventually, leaving the attic and descending the stairs.

Sighing, Paige followed, knowing that the next few hours would be extremely difficult for her and her sisters.

……………………

Paige hastily put on the white tank top and black trousers she had borrowed from Prue. The clothes were comfortable and allowed easy movement, ideal for the mission ahead of them.

They had decided to split into two groups, Cole, Piper and Phoebe going down first to cause a distraction, with Paige and Prue sneaking down later to corner the Source and trap him, so that they could complete the spell with Phoebe and Piper with relative discretion.

The raven haired witch highly doubted that things would go totally to plan, as they never did in situations like the one they were about to propel themselves into, but it was comforting to know that they had already worked out their attack plan.

Paige also held a suspicion that Prue was the sister with the planning skills, as her time with Phoebe and Piper had yet to yield any intelligent courses of action for anything, they usually trusted that things were meant to work out well for them.

Paige decided she liked Prue's approach better.

"Ready?" A voice said from the door.

Paige looked up and locked eyes with the half demon that had ripped their family apart by its seams, luckily they had consoled and were now stronger than ever.

Paige had never trusted Cole, she had always felt a sense of foreboding around him, as if something or someone was warning her against him.

"Yes, I am." Paige replied, keeping her voice void of any emotion, for even she felt it was unfair to hate someone for crimes they had not committed.

Yet.

"You don't trust me?" He asked, watching Paige perch herself on the end of Prue's bed.

For Paige it felt odd to see her room with another person's belonging within it, and she also found it hard to realise that a part of her was walking around completely oblivious to what they were planning to do.

"Do you trust me?" Paige questioned, ignoring Cole's question deliberately.

"Well, you are Phoebe's sister so yes I do, but then again, who does really trust time travelling young women who believe they are part of this family?" He answered, chuckling slightly.

"Your arrogance will be your downfall." Paige uttered, walking past Cole and out of the room, only to bump into Piper who had witnessed the entire exchange.

Piper was dressed in similar attire to hers but wore a look of suspicion across her face, deliberately eyeing the space in-between Paige and Cole to make one of them talk.

Not speaking, Paige grabbed Piper's arm, muttering that she would explain later before leaving an angry Cole to lead the first group into the underworld.

………………

Sorry again for the time it took to get this out, please review! Your comments are welcome and respected.

Until next time,

M.P


	7. Seven: Of Saviours and Demons

Hey guys, review responses are at the end, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**OF SAVIOURS AND DEMONS**

"This place is delightful," Prue muttered as she and Paige climbed down a long chimney that opened out to the Source's main audience chamber. "A real holiday spot." She continued as they both got covered in black soot.

It was Paige's idea to sneak in through the most inconspicuous place possible, and when she thought of how many fires that the underworld must need for heat, potions and cooking, she realised that they would go relatively undetected through the chimney.

It was the most difficult task to enter the chimney at the top, which began in a large room on the top levels of the underworld where the smoke was collected for use in potions. Paige was secretly amazed at how well organised things seemed to be down here, and how backwards they felt, like she had travelled back in time.

Paige carried the box of crystals under one arm and was using the other and her legs to brace herself as the two sisters climbed down to the Source. Prue had been complaining most of the way, arguing the distraction that the others were causing made their stealth unnecessary, yet she did not want to take any chances.

"We have almost reached the bottom," Paige commented, determined that their plan should not fall through in its final stages. "As soon as you get a clear view of the Source, use your power to move the crystals so you can cage him." She finished, ignoring the exasperated sigh that Prue gave.

In truth they had been over the plan many times now, but she did not want to see their plan fail through miscommunication or uncertainty about the task ahead.

"Okay, I can see him," Prue mentioned as they reached the bottom, her head sticking out slightly against the rough stone wall they had just climbed down. Paige doubted that anyone would be looking at the fireplace anyway so she did not comment on it. "Open the box, he is alone." Prue added, flicking finger and causing the crystalline stones to hover in the air for a second before forming a circle around the said demon.

The cloaked demon let out a cry of fury as he found that he was rapped in a magical cage. The brunette realised they had little time before some form of alert was sounded and therefore she immediately jumped out of the fireplace, hauling her older sister along with her.

The room was little more than a large cavern, its roughly hewn red stone walls giving of a feeling of repression and evil. A large archway was on the opposite side of the room, where there were currently no guards stationed, presumably they were out helping to bring down Cole, Piper and Phoebe. Paige felt little concern over their safety, as she grudgingly admitted with Cole on their side, the demons could do very little to them.

"It's time for you to die." Prue muttered as they reached the cage, the ultimate evil inside of it screaming in pain as his flesh came into contact with the rays of light that imprisoned him.

Promptly, Phoebe and Piper walked through the large archway, both looking slightly haggard from battle. They had entered the underworld at a pre-chosen location and immediately starting to stir up as much trouble as possible, with a few specially made potions and well-rehearsed spells, nothing that would cause large damage, but enough to distract most of the guards from their duty of protecting the Source.

Immediately, the four sisters grabbed each others hands, forming an uneven circle around the cage, each saying their own part of the spell that called upon their ancestors to destroy the evil in front of them.

Flame started to consume the Source, his screaming increasing at a rapid rate. Eventually, his whole form was doused in fire, only to vanish within seconds, along with their worst enemy.

Without pausing, Paige grabbed the charmed box they had brought with them, saying a small spell to call the Source's power into the box, where it would be locked away for as long as possible. She knew deep down that someday the evil would escape, but anything that delayed this event was worth the effort.

"A job well done people." Prue mentioned as she picked up the stones and placed them I their rightful home. "Let's get out of here." She added, looking at Paige expectantly.

Briefly wondering where Cole was, Paige shrugged and waited for her sisters to touch her outstretched arm, so she could orb them back to the safety of the manor.

………………

It later turned out that Cole had shimmered into another part of the Underworld, hoping to divert some of the attention away from Piper and Phoebe when in battle. Paige was cautiously optimistic that his loyalties would stay on their side, but she had a feeling that Cole and Phoebe's relationship was simply not meant to be.

Their little family were currently in the attic, watching with nervous excitement as Paige finished the potion that would hopefully signify the completion of her task. She had helped her sisters vanquish the Source, kept Cole from becoming the ultimate evil and saved her own sister's life, she sincerely hoped that she would be able to go back to her own time and find everything back to the normal.

She watched, with a sad smile as the potion in front of her turned a deep blood red, showing that it was ready to be consumed.

"It's ready." She whispered, brushing away a stray strand of raven coloured hair, giving a slight smile to Cole who was anxiously waiting nearby.

_I hope I won't live to regret this_, Paige mused as she watched the now ex-demon drink the potion that would make him completely human.

"How'd you feel?" Phoebe asked after Cole set down the goblet he ahd just drank from.

"Never better." Was the simple reply, as he started to laugh, sending all of them into an impromptu fit of laughter. Paige suspected it was from the nervous tension in the room, and of course their victory earlier that day but she found it didn't matter, as long as the future would be somewhat different.

Cole gave Paige a slight nod of thank you as Phoebe gave her a grateful smile, one she hoped would last a long time.

"We still have to train the present time Paige." Piper added, breaking the happy mood slightly.

"I like lollipops." Paige laughed, causing everyone to look at her in confusion. "Just say if I do well on my craft you will reward with sugary goodness." Paige said, smiling dreamily as she imagined learning under Prue.

"Will do." Phoebe added, leaning over to kiss Cole happily.

…………………

THIS IS NOT THE END!

A few more chapters left, there will be a total of 10 chapters in all.

Oh, and I am also looking for a **beta** for this story, to go over the posted chapters and point out my mistakes, I do proof read but I probably miss a lot, any help would be appreciated.

Can you guys do a vote for me: shall I make the chapters longer? Yes or No? Thanks :)

Thanks for the reviews:

**future cop**- I hope you like this chapter, thank you for the review.

**Paige fan**- thank you :)

**WashedOut**- Thanks :)

**Marcus Lazarus**- Yes there will be interaction between them, in the next chapter actually, and maybe your right, but I think she does have an excuse for being paranoid. Thanks for the review.

**emelie172**- Thank you :)

**charmed1s-halliwells**- Thank you, I'm glad you like the characters. I'm sorry its not longer but I find it annoying when chapters are so long because I find it hard to digest and it seems a better way to tell the story in smaller chunks. I'll make the next one longer though, promise.

**jenn R**- Thank you, a couple more to go yet….

**mandymoore1**- thanks :)

**Matt91**- Thank you, I was kind of worried it had been done before but I'm glad you think it's original.

Until next time.

M.P


	8. Eight: The Secret Assignment

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, review responses are at the end of the chapter :)

The large italic bit is a memory/flashback.

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**THE SECRET ASSIGNMENT**

Paige closed her eyes softly, waiting for some sign that magic had occurred, magic that would send her home and hopefully to a better future.

Nothing happened.

The raven haired witch frowned in concentration, assuming her mind must be blank for the magic to work, a calm demeanour was often necessary for complicated magic.

She was in the guest bedroom, sitting on the chair in front of the vanity, dressed in some comfortable, inexpensive clothes, not willing to cost her sisters money if the garments were damaged on the way back to her time.

Her mind started to shut down, allowing any potential magic to invade her senses without being repelled away.

Yet still nothing happened.

_Okay Paige, don't panic,_ she told herself, chewing the end of her long plait in the hope of comforting herself.

Panicked thoughts swam around her exhausted mind, she had refused to let herself sleep or recover from the ordeal several hours earlier, not wanting to miss any chance for her to go back. She had merely picked at the food offered at dinner, and had forced herself to sit in the uncomfortable wooden chair to keep her from sleep.

Somewhere in the house, the clock struck midnight, causing Paige to tense in hesitation. _Sure it maybe rather clichéd, but maybe the magic will end at midnight_.

8, 9, 10, 11, 12…

Midnight had come and gone, the last bell sounding a couple of seconds earlier. She sighed in frustration, wondering if there was any magic that could help speed the process along, but she had already flipped through the Book of Shadows, several hours earlier and had found nothing useful.

She allowed her head to drop onto her shoulder, hoping that her thoughts would stop racing around in her head, she was developing a migraine.

She found herself drifting off into a needed slumber, despite her minds protests, and her headache's painful thumping.

…………………

"Paige, wake up." A voice called to her from near her sleeping form. Paige felt no desire to wake up, her headache had come and gone during the course of the night and she was feeling much more refreshed, yet she didn't want to open her eyes and find that she was still in the 'past' and had to spend her day finding a way out of the unfamiliar world.

Grumbling slightly, she opened her eyes, wincing as the harsh sunlight glared into her eyes.

Cole sat in front of her, his blue eyes coming to rest on her own chocolate ones.

"I take it you didn't get sent home." He said, smirking at her. She rolled her eyes in protest, and groaned slightly, carefully probing the crick in her neck.

_That was the last time I sleep in anything but a bed_, Paige vowed, standing up from the chair she had spent the night in.

She stretched her muscles out, ignoring their aching protests, and tried to move away from Cole's penetrating stare, it was making her uncomfortable, and strangely bare.

"The reason you are still here is because there is something left for you to do, a wrong to be righted." Cole said, standing up so he towered over her small form.

Paige tried to convince herself she was not intimidated by his presence, but she had a feeling he knew it anyway, even if she did not display it.

"Fair enough." Paige commented, backing away from the intimidating ex-demon. She was slightly amazed he still managed to appear so powerful and dangerous even when his humanity had been restored to the full.

Her back hit the wall, causing her nerves to jump in fear. Cole was closing in on her, his face blank, his eyes steeled in determination.

She barely stopped herself from shaking as the dark haired man rested a hand above her head, his body flushed with hers, only a few inches of air between them.

He wore only trousers and a t-shirt and his hair was tousled from sleep, _or other night activities_, Paige mused, but he was still able to appear the epitome of danger and rebellion.

"Why don't you trust me? Have I not proved myself worthy?" He questioned her, looking deep into her eyes with the piercing ice blue that she found oddly endearing.

She had not expected him to question her, in her mind's eye, she had half expected to be attacked or meet a similar dark fate, not to be questioned, with a trace of hurt in his voice.

Her breath caught in her throat as she tried to formulate a sentence, his presence was causing her mind to reel.

"Let's just say some things happened that I wish I could change." Paige murmured, her thoughts tied back to a memory.

_Paige watched her sister, her breath coming in short shallow gasps, sweat cascading down her forehead, yet she didn't notice, her mind was entirely focused on Phoebe's dark brown eyes; eyes that held such contempt and hatred._

_It was hard to think that her sister was looking upon the love of her life with such cruelty._

_Paige blanched as she saw Phoebe throw the potion, her mouth agape with horror as the demon was incinerated in a ball of fire. _

_She realised that Phoebe had never loved Cole as much as she had claimed in the past, after all, who could murder their love? Regardless of circumstances._

Paige snapped back into the present and gazed back into Cole's eyes, hoping that he did not notice the lapse in her attention.

"Maybe that's why you are still here, your subconscious wants to change something that happened and you will not transport back until it is done."

The brunette considered his words, almost forgetting his company so close to her.

She admitted she had wanted to save Cole form his dark fate, but did that count giving him his true love? Was Phoebe his true love? In all honesty, Paige believed that Phoebe only thought she was in love with the ex-demon, but was in reality just infatuated by his presence.

_That could be a problem_, she mused, trying to think of ways to tell Cole that Phoebe's feelings were not as deep as once believed.

_No_, she decided resolutely, _I have to be subtle, get them to realise their feelings, and maybe my own at the same time_. For even she did not know why the thought of another being without love made her heart twinge in pity.

"Paige? Cole?" Both of them turned towards the door to the room, slightly surprised to see an incredulous Phoebe eyeing them both.

_Maybe subtlety was not needed_, Paige thought, as she watched Phoebe and Cole shout at each other.

……………………

Oh, I have so decided to take this story in a new direction. Lol, spontaneous I know. Well, I am going to turn this into a Cole/Paige romance. Don't hurt me! Let's face it, Phoebe and Cole just does not work, and as you may have guessed, saving Cole's soul is Paige's unfinished task, so, I hope you will like it, there will be a lot more chapters now….

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, any comments/reviews/emails are more than welcome.

Thanks for the reviews:

**charmed1s-halliwells**- Oops, I hope you didn't cry, lol. Sorry for the long wait, but the extra long chapter was worth it? Right? Oh well, lol. Thanks for the review!

**Nikki14u**- Good point, but then again she is quite clumsy :P Thanks for the review.

**Paige fan**- you're gonna have to wait and see, lol. Thanks for the review.

**Matt91**- I'm glad you liked it, and sorry for the long wait. Thanks :)

**Gryffindor620**- Good point, but you just worked out the title of the story! Another chance, Paige gives Cole another chance… But will he take it? Lol. Thanks for the review.

**CharmedAngelicAngel**- I'm glad you liked it, thanks for the review!

**WashedOut**- Thanks.

**future cop**- You're the only one on here who seems to think smaller chapters are better, lol. Thanks for the review.

**emelie172**- Thanks for the review!

**amythestpony**- Thank you, I am glad you liked it.

**Paige Halliwell**- Lol, it is okay, I will beta for myself now, there is a lot of revisions I need to make in the previous chapters and it will be easier if I did that, thank you for the offer though, it is greatly appreciated. Thanks again :)

**P3-CharmedForever**- Oh, sorry for the long update time, I'm glad you like it so far :)

**motormouth2005**- Yeah I agree, drama is better, is this soon enough? Lol, sorry for the wait though. Thanks for the review.

'Til Next Time (which will be a shorter wait, I promise!)

M.P


	9. Nine: Courage

Thanks for all the reviews, I think I didn't make myself clear with this whole Cole/Paige thing, they will NOT be getting together or anything, you will just have to wait and see for what does happen though.

And on we go:

**CHAPTER NINE**

**COURAGE**

"Ermm, Phoebe, hi!" Paige said brightly, trying to move away from Cole who still had her pinned firmly against the wall of her temporary bedroom.

The blonde was staring at them with a shocked expression, her eyes moving swiftly from herself to Cole, who had turned to look at his partner.

"That is it Cole, I cannot handle all this drama in my life. It was hard enough for you to be evil, but my sister? Well, I wish you two all the best." Phoebe shrieked, her voice sounding hysterical.

Paige winced at her sister's tone, yet was oddly satisfied with Phoebe's childish remarks. It helped to prove her theory that her older sister did not care for Cole as deeply as she claimed, and it would be good evidence to help sway Cole's view on their relationship.

Cole was lamely trying to sedate Phoebe with loved up comments, but Phoebe was too ignorant to pay much attention, and she walked off, after throwing a ring at Cole, which he had assumedly given her as a gift.

Paige was still pinned against the wall, she knew it was hopeless to try and move the ex-demon by force but he was unnerving her greatly with his closeness.

"Would you mind moving?" Paige asked quietly, annoyed with the wispy tone her voice had taken. His presence was making her breathless, and she did not like the full implications that knowledge brought to her.

"I am quite comfortable where I am." Cole muttered back flirtatiously., causing Paige to groan in frustration.

_He has just broken up with my sister and he is already back to flirting_, she thought dejectedly, trying to find a way to manoeuvre out of his presence.

"I take it Phoebe's love was not all that important after all." The brunette commented, slumping against the wall in defeat, realising that the only way she would be able to move was if he let her, and the ex-demon showed no signs of that. His intimidating physical stature was enough for her to keep her place.

"I did at first, she was my lifeline, my reason to turn good, to fight evil," Cole replied after a moment of consideration, his blue eyes gazing far away, back into his memories, "But she idolised me in a very disconcerting way. Evil is like a drug, a very addictive drug that once into your system is hard to get out. Phoebe never understood that. She never understood me."

_I guess planting doubt in his mind was not needed_, she thought triumphantly, smiling a little despite the situation.

Paige managed to digest the information, and nodded in agreement. To her, Phoebe seemed to think with her heart, not her head. Although passion could be quite endearing, it could be dangerous, if allowed to be the motivation behind every decision. To her, Phoebe had always liked a challenge, she was the one to first accept being a witch, she was the one who convinced her sisters. An evil boyfriend to convert must have been an aphrodisiac in itself for her.

Unfortunately, Paige had always suspected that the flame died once the challenge was won, but Phoebe stuck it out until the end. Her sister was never a quitter and would do her duty until the day she died.

"I see, then why not break up with her earlier, than lead her on?" Paige questioned, concerned for her sister. She may believe that Phoebe was foolish to pursue a relationship with Cole, but she still cared for her sibling, familial love was not affected by such trivial matters.

"Because I never knew how many chances of love I would get, I was not going to throw this away."

Paige felt inexplicably sad for Cole. Her pity was unbearable, for no one should be without love, or so she thought, even if they had done wrong things in their past.

"Love will come your way again, I am sure of it." The brunette answered firmly, tucking an unruly strand of her behind her ear.

Cole didn't replied, her simply dipped his head down to capture Paige's lips in a simple chaste kiss of thanks. It held no passion, no deep love, it was a kiss of understanding, and it was beautiful.

Paige broke away with a gasp as her surroundings started to slide in and out of focus, the last thing she saw before slipping into the awaiting darkness was a pair of bright blue eyes, with concern shining through their icy depths.

She was going home.

…………………

Go read the epilogue! Lol, I will be revising the earlier chapters, not tonight though, tomorrow, or the next day. Hopefully they will be completed before Halloween.

Thanks for the reviews:

**Paige Halliwell-Matthews**- This isn't a romance as such, you'll see what I mean, I'm glad you like it.

**motormouth2005**- They won't fall in love, and I am not really going to replace Phoebe with Paige, hopefully all will become a little clearer in the next chapter. Sorry, oops, I get easily distracted.

**P3-CharmedForever**- I don't know to be honest, to me, they always seemed to have a lot more chemistry than Phoebe and Cole, I respect your view though.

**WashedOut**- Thanks :)

**me**- Any reasons behind that? I would like to know why…

**jeff**- Thanks :) Sorry you had to wait so long for an update.

**emelie172**- Thanks, hopefully you will find this story tolerable.

Until next time,

M.P


	10. Ten: The Future is Bright

And the last chapter, thank you to everyone who has supported this story, and please note that all chapters have been under correction now to make the story just a little bit better.

And lastly:

**CHAPTER TEN**

**THE FUTURE IS BRIGHT**

Paige smiled contently as she climbed out of her bed, basking in the warm sunshine that was streaming through the gap in the curtains, heating her skin with its golden rays.

She realised how much she had missed her own home, in her own time after her brief stint in the past, regardless of the wrongs she had righted it still felt good to be where she belonged.

The brunette quickly made her bed, taking extra care when folding over the white sheets, smiling softly as she carried out the mundane task. Simple things had always pleased her, and the simplicity of her life in these few short minutes where bliss to her. For a few moments she could forget her obligation to her sisters, all three of them, and her duties as a Charmed one and headmistress. She was simply Paige in the mornings, the funky, kind hearted girl who lived life to the full.

Paige slipped on a warm yellow summer dress, allowing her hair to flow unrestrained down her back. A pair of yellow sandals completed her summery and cheerful look.

After completely her usual bathroom ritual, she bounded down the stairs, smiling at Prue who was sleepily trudging down the stairs behind her. It felt completely natural to be with her oldest sister, even if she had no memories of the past few years together.

Of course, she was trained by her oldest sister, and was apparently very close to her, but her meddling in the past had left her without the memories, something she was finding it hard to regret. A few years worth of memories could be lost, but there was always the future to make new ones.

Paige paused in the parlour of her home, deciding to head ot for breakfast instead of staying in, not that she didn't appreciate Piper's cooking, she felt the need to treat herself, and nothing was better than a few hours alone, and maybe a chance to catch up on some poetry and art.

Smiling at her plans for that morning, she raced back to her room to grab a pencil and pad of plain paper, before exiting the house and driving to her favourite café for breakfast.

She had not been to The Masked Phantom, since she had met her sisters. A long time ago, when she was a trainee social worker, she frequented the place often, the unusual name had lured her, along with the delicious aroma of cinnamon buns and coffee.

The place was fairly empty when she entered the café. The white walls were adorned with many pieces of art, some she remembered, some had to be new additions. The floor was adorned with many exotic rugs that complimented the mismatched furniture of tables, armchairs, sofas and bar stools. The place met her style exactly, and had done since her visit.

Choosing a table near a window, the brunette plopped herself down onto an overstuffed stool, ordering a cream cake and coffee from the friendly waitress nearby.

After an hour, she had finished her breakfast and was on her third cup of coffee, her pad of paper now adorned with random sketches and poems. Paige had always find the arts an excellent way to release pent up emotions, even though she did not get much of chance to do so nowadays.

"Fancy seeing you here." A voice commented, pulling her away from her artwork.

Cole was standing over her, his features the same since she had last seen him, the fateful day of his and Phoebe's break-up, and the chaste kiss he had given her.

"Cole." Paige stated, allowing a small smile to tug at her features. "You look healthy." She commented as the dark haired man sank onto a chair opposite her, his azure eyes never leaving her chocolate ones.

"Nice art." He mentioned, brushing away her comments with his voice.

Paige gazed down at the page he was staring at. It was a picture of her and Cole in what could only be described as a lover's embrace, in what appeared to be her entrance hall. She had not actually realised what she was drawing, she was merely mulling over the events she had witnessed, and must have drawn in subconsciously.

She stared at Cole stubbornly, waiting for him to comment on the easily interpreted drawing, waiting for the sarcastic remarks to torment her.

But they didn't come.

"You should draw more often." Cole stated, smiling slightly at her, causing a grin to emerge on her own face.

"You know what Cole?" She asked, watching his eyebrows quirk upwards in interest, "For once, I actually agree with you."

The sound of his laughter resonated around the room, its good natured sound washing over her ears with undeniable pleasure.

Maybe the future was a lot brighter than I originally thought, she mused silently, freeing herself from all previous commitments so that she could enjoy his company.

…………………

There we go, fintito, finis, the end etc.

Hope you enjoyed it, I really like this chapter, no idea why, sums up the story nicely I feel. Hopefully you all liked it too.

Thanks for the reviews:

Any comments, as usual are welcome, and thank you again for reading.

M.P


End file.
